A liquid crystal display device in which an image is displayed on a liquid crystal panel has been known conventionally. In the liquid crystal display device, images are displayed on the liquid crystal panel, based on display signals (including vertical synchronization signals, horizontal synchronization signals and image signals) sent from a host to a timing controller.
In recent years, in a liquid crystal display device, it is required to reduce electric power consumption. One of driving methods that reduce electric power consumption of a liquid crystal display device is a driving method called “pausing driving”.
In the pausing driving, a driving period and a pausing period are alternately repeated. Here, the driving period refers to a period in which a plurality of scanning lines are selected and scanned in order, and signal voltages are written. The pausing period refers to a period in which all of the scanning lines are caused to assume a non-selection state and the writing of signal voltages is suspended. In the pausing driving, since there is a period in which the writing of signal voltages is suspended, electric power consumption can be reduced. Such a pausing driving is disclosed in, for example, JP2001-312253A.